Be my demon
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: La técnica angelical no sólo unirá a los corazones en el escenario


Be my demon

Un viento calido golpeaba contra una de las carpas más altas del escenario Kaleido, aquel lugar tan divertido estaba pasando por uno de sus momentos más difíciles. Sora Naegino, la joven destinada a ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido había sido internada en el hospital a causa de los entrenamientos a que la ha sometido Leon, joven alto y gallardo de cabello morado, llamado equivocadamente "el Dios de la muerte" debido a que todas sus compañeras han salido lesionadas o definitivamente quedan imposibilitadas para realizar más acrobacias en el trapecio. Pero aquel joven guarda un profundo dolor en lo más recóndito de su corazón y de su alma.

Mientras la mayoría de los que trabajan en el escenario Kaleido están en el hospital acompañando a Sora en tan difíciles momentos, una sombra se escabulle por entre los dormitorios del elenco…

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – una voz varonil a espaldas del desconocido, quien sonríe burlonamente y voltea

– ¿Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti Leon? – aquel sujeto es Yuri Killian director del escenario y excelente trapecista – creí que estarías con Sora, ya que siendo el responsable de su problema era de esperarse que fueses con ella. ¿O acaso no sientes remordimientos?

– No me hables de remordimientos – Leon apretó los puños fuertemente – eres el menos indicado para hablar de ello

– Mi cuenta ya esta saldada – los fríos ojos azules de Yuri se clavaron en los ojos lilas del otro trapecista – ¿no esperaras que viva con ello hasta mi muerte…? – caminó hacía las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja – ¿o si? – nuevamente lo miró con burla

Leon se quedó parado sin saber que decir, observaba al rubio caminar hacia la salida, bajó el rostro y sólo oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. La noche comenzaba a caer, el negro manto se extendía poco a poco, y gracias a ello las luces que rodeaban el escenario Kaleido aparecían en la oscuridad como las estrellas en el firmamento, desde una de las ventanas del hospital un joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas depositaba flores nuevas en el jarrón azul turquesa que estaba junto a la cama de la pequeña Sora. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos directamente a las flores, miró hacia la ventana y rogó a Dios que ayudara a su amada.

Al otro día en el escenario las clases fueron muy serias, todos estaban deprimidos por lo sucedido, y si a Leon se le ocurría pasar por allí las miradas asesinas no se hacían esperar.

– ¿Como está Sora? – logró escuchar cuando iba hacia el salón de trapecios, es escondió junto a la pared para que los otros no lo vieran

– Los doctores dicen que se repondrá en unos días – Ken trataba de disimular una sonrisa

– ¿Podrá volver a subir al trapecio? – Ana no hacía sus acostumbradas bromas, todo era seriedad y desolación.

El silencio de Ken pareció una cuchillada en el corazón de Leon, que miraba con angustia como todos en el cuarto agachaban la cabeza y se separaban para seguir con sus actividades sin tener los ánimos suficientes para ello. Ya en el trapecio Leon comenzó a balancearse con furia infinita, había sido su culpa, por segunda vez le había fallado a Sofi, no pudo cumplir la promesa de perfeccionar la técnica Angelical al lado de Sora y todo por su estupidez. si tan sólo no hubiese pedido que quitaran la red de protección, si hubiera sido un poco más profesional para aceptar que aún no habían logrado perfeccionar dicha técnica; si tan sólo no pensara únicamente en si mismo…

– **¡Maldición!** – gritó cuando su mano resbaló del trapecio, cayendo en la red, el sudor bajaba por su sien. Pasó su brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor, bajó de la red y fue directo a la salida, sin embargo, justo al tomar la manija una voz lo detuvo.

– Sigues culpándote – esa voz, acaso Yuri no podía dejarlo en paz por una vez – Sora sabía muy bien que la técnica no era fácil, que cualquier error podría alejarla de los escenarios para siempre, y tu… – hizo una pasusa que obligó a Leon a voltear – tú aceptaste convertirte en su demonio – aquellas palabras aprisionaron el corazón de Leon que comenzó a latir apresuradamente

Sin embargo, pese a que el rubio esperaba una reacción diferente de su adversario, se sorprendió al mirar a Leon acercarse a él decididamente; el joven de cabello morado lo tomó por el cuello, acercó su rostro hasta que Yuri pudo sentir el aliento en su rostro.

– **Tú** – la voz de Leon era autoritaria – tú me ayudarás a perfeccionar la técnica angelical – ese comentario dejó perplejo al otro joven – dijiste que fue mi culpa por no haber impulsado lo suficiente a Sora para que pudiese sincronizarse conmigo en lo alto ¿no? – sus ojos clavados en los del otro – pues ahora es tu deber enseñar… – súbitamente fue interrumpido

– No tengo ningún deber contigo – Yuri se safó de la mano de su opresor

– Se lo debes a Sofi – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio

– Leon Osvaldo, te he dicho que esa cuenta…

– Ni con tu muerte pagarías tu mentira – la furia de esas palabras resonó en el alma del joven Killian – si no fuera por ti mi hermana seguiría con vida. **¡Le debes eso a Sofi!** – era verdad y él lo sabía

– De acuerdo – dijo sin siquiera ver a Osvaldo a los ojos y pasando de largo junto a él – te espero aquí mañana a las cinco en punto – salió del cuarto

Al otro día Leon se despertó temprano, no desayuno, deseaba llegar a tiempo. Pero aunque se apresuró al instante en que entró al cuarto de entrenamiento miró a Yuri Killian que lo esperaba arriba de uno de los trapecios. El rubio le hizo notar su "impuntualidad" a pesar de que eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco. Sin decir más comenzaron a balancearse, Yuri se aventó del trapecio para caer justo en las manos de Osvaldo, este se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Yuri era más pesado que Sora por lo que sin querer no impulso a Killian lo suficiente y este cayó en la red. Obviamente fue reprendido, pero no se daría por vencido, cumpliría la promesa a Sofi aunque tuviese que morir en el intento. Los gritos de Yuri lo irritaban sobremanera, no tenia idea de cómo lograr satisfacerlo, si no lo resistía el tiempo suficiente, le faltaba más impulso; que la sincronización era pésima, o que su condición física estaba por los suelos. No obstante eso no lo alejaría de su meta.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco Leon lograba resistir más el peso de Yuri, impulsándolo cada vez más alto; sin embargo aun no se sentía completamente preparado. Había aprendido por fin a ser un poco humilde y reconocía sus limitaciones más fácilmente; las prácticas con Killian le ayudaron a fortalecerse, estaba seguro que tan sólo con unos entrenamientos más estaría listo para llevar a cabo la técnica Angelical. Pero no contó con lo que Yuri le tenía preparado. Inesperadamente un día pidió que quitasen la red de protección, la mirada de Leon se clavó en él.

– Pe…pero – balbuceo cuando el rubio paso a su lado – aún no es el momento

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la voz altanera hizo enfadar a Osvaldo – ha pasado casi una semana. Deberías estar preparado ya – no dijo más y fue con los chicos del Backstage para darles más indicaciones.

A los pocos minutos tanto los dos jóvenes se encontraban cada uno en su trapecio, la voz corrió rápido en todo Kaleido y varios acróbatas y técnicos se encontraban en el cuarto de entrenamiento para observar de cerca la técnica angelical creada por tan extraña pareja.

– ¿Por qué no habrán elegido a Mei para las practicas? – el comentario de Mia llegó hasta los oídos de dicha acróbata que como de costumbre comenzó a gritarle

– Shhh – Roseta interrumpe a las jóvenes que estaban discutiendo. Haciéndoles ver que el espectáculo va a dar comienzo

Ambos acróbatas se lanzan pero Leon lo hace con un retraso de tres segundos, por lo que cuando Yuri se suelta, León en su apuración de llegar a tiempo no se prepara para recibir el peso de su pareja y no le da el impulso requerido. Killian trata de suspenderse en el vacío unos segundos más, pero la gravedad es más fuerte y cae. El pelimorado impulsado por una extraña fuerza se lanza del trapecio y lo protege con su cuerpo.

– No – susurra Yuri – tu debes convertirte en el demonio que creará al Ángel – en el aire se da la vuelta haciendo que al llegar al piso Leon quedará sobre él para que éste no sufriera ningún daño

– Yuri – Leon se incorpora un poco

– Conviértete en… mi demonio – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar el rubio antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Leon

Los demás miembros del equipo llamaron a la ambulancia que no tardó en llegar ni diez minutos. Presurosamente transportaron al rubio hacia el hospital.

La oscuridad cubría el cuarto 412 del hospital. Desde la ventana podía admirarse la majestuosa carpa del mejor circo de la ciudad: el escenario Kaleido, que ahora sufría por el accidente de otra de sus estrellas principales. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron lentamente, su vista, borrosa al principio, se fue aclarando paulatinamente; dio un vistazo a la habitación sombría. Trato de moverse pero notó que tenía enyesado el brazo derecho, y una gran punzada en las costillas lo imposibilito para mirar su piernas, además de que el collarete ortopédico le impidió aun más la movilidad y solo le permitía girar su cabeza un poco hacia los lados. De repente un ruido lo sobresalto, una leve respiración, además de la suya, se oía en la habitación; volteó a su izquierda y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Leon Osvaldo dormido en la incomoda silla de las visitas, muy junto a su cama. La poca luz que entraba de la ventana daba en el rostro del joven iluminando tenuemente sus facciones que semejaban las de un niño durmiendo la siesta. La penetrante mirada del rubio irrumpió en los sueños de Leon que rápidamente abrió los ojos, volteó a su derecha y con alegría infinita pudo darse cuenta de que su compañero había despertado ya. No expresó libremente sus verdaderos sentimientos, con su indiferencia característica llamó al medico y a las enfermeras, quienes corrieron presurosos hacia la habitación para examinar al paciente; después de que le dijeran que Yuri estaba fuera de peligro, y le asegurasen que podría volver a subir a un trapecio, Osvaldo se fue del hospital hacía el escenario Kaleido. Lugar en el cual le esperaba otra sorpresa.

Cuando llegó lo recibió Sora, si, Sora Naegino había vuelto de nuevo a Kaleido. Su recuperación había sido bastante rápida, ni siquiera los doctores se explicaban ese milagro. La determinación de la chica para perfeccionar la técnica angelical emanaba de su mirada y se extendía por el cuerpo de Leon como una tibia aura. Así que sin dudarlo más dos días después comenzaron nuevamente con los ensayos. Sora pudo darse cuenta de que, tanto el ritmo como la sincronización de Leon habían cambiado bastante; ahora podía impulsarla lo suficiente como debía haber sido desde el principio. Tan buenos resultados obtuvieron que los días pasaban rápidamente sin que se diesen cuenta. Tanto el sueño de Sofi como la meta de Sora estaban prestos a cumplirse en poco tiempo. Eso alegraba a Leon profundamente.

Una noche, después de los exhaustivos entrenamientos Leon se digirió a su apartamento en el edificio del elenco, decidió quedarse ahí ya que era lo suficientemente cercano a Kaleido. Entró, ni siquiera encendió las luces, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama y descansar tranquilamente; pero de pronto, una mano tapó su boca y otra lo sujeto fuertemente. En su espalda se sentía el cuerpo de otra persona.

– Te soltaré si prometes no hacer ningún ruido – esa voz, Leon reconoció rápidamente el timbre de esa voz y como si el otro sujeto estuviese seguro que Osvaldo no trataría de vengarse, lo soltó lentamente

– ¿Que ha…? – un dedo impidió que el joven de cabello morado dijera más

– El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – la sombra empujó a Leon en la cama para que se sentara – ¿por qué no fuiste a ver a Sora al hospital… y a mi sí? – el sujeto se acerco a Leon y la luz proveniente del ventanal descubrió su rostro: Yuri Killian

– Por la misma razón por la que tú pusiste en riesgo tu vida – Leon sujeto fuertemente a Yuri y lo atrajo hacia si por la espalda

– Mi única razón era saldar cuentas contigo – se apartó un poco rechazando el abrazo

– Mientes – lo atrajo nuevamente – ¿entonces por qué me pediste que fuera tu demonio? – dichas palabras helaron a Yuri que no recordaba aquello

– Yo… no… – su voz tartamudeaba. Pero sin darse cuenta fue callado súbitamente, reaccionó cuando sintió los labios de Leon junto a los suyos

Ambos trapecistas se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso que los unió por unos instantes. Al separarse ambos se sonrojaron, pero no pudieron detenerse ni esconder sus sentimientos por más tiempo. Leon comenzó desabotonando la camisa blanca de Yuri desde abajo hacia arriba, cada que liberaba un botón el abdomen plano y blanco de Yuri se iba mostrando ante él. Cuando termino todo el torso del rubio estaba a su entera disposición, empezó a recorrer con su lengua desde el ombligo hasta los rosados pezones. De la boca de Killian sólo se escuchaban unos cuantos gemidos casi imperceptibles, de vez n cuando echaba su cabeza hacia atrás a causa de la sensación tan placentera. La camisa resbalo por la espalda y los brazos del rubio terminando en el suelo, justo a los pies de la cama, donde ya estaban recostados ambos. Los zapatos habían salido volando a los costados al igual que los calcetines. Las cuatro manos recorrían con urgencia los cuerpos, una sensación calida había invadido la habitación en la que sonidos indescifrables se hacían presentes uno tras otro. La playera de entrenamiento que usaba Osvaldo en esos momentos mostraba su perfecta figura, la tenue luz proveniente del ventanal daba a la escena un toque de misterio y sensualidad. Dos siluetas que no podían verse detalladamente se descubrían entre si en una danza de pasión. Minutos después los dos jóvenes se encontraron totalmente desnudos, uno sentado frente al otro.

Las grandes y suaves manos de Leon comenzaron a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de su amante, y sus labios rozaron el cuello de Killian que cerró los ojos al sentir el beso del otro joven; beso que fue recorriendo cada centímetro, primero los labios, después el cuello, bajando por el pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, en el trayecto la lengua humedecía el camino y uno que otro mordisco enrojecía la piel del rubio.

Un fuerte suspiro escapo de la boca de Yuri cuando sintió la boca de Leon en su sexo palpitante, que se erguía glorioso para recibir los placeres del fellatio. El rubio no aguanto más y se dejó caer en la cama para disfrutar con tranquilidad de tan exquisita sensación proporcionada por la lengua y las manos de su compañero. Leon separo las piernas de su pareja abriéndose camino dulcemente hasta la pequeña abertura; Yuri gimió al sentir la lengua del chico de ojos lila penetrándolo. Osvaldo dio la vuelta a Killian, beso dulcemente sus glúteos separándolos un poco para poder lubricar bien a su pareja; después utilizando uno de sus dedos penetró al rubio. El dolor se presentó pero aún podía soportarlo, poco a poco aquel dolor iba disminuyendo y la sensación de la frotación le empezó a gustar; hasta que Leon introdujo otro dedo, pero al igual que con el primero Yuri se acostumbró y se dedicó a gozar de tan placentera sensación.

Duraron un tiempo así, que entre los besos y caricias de Leon a Killian solo le parecieron unos segundos, cuando de repente fu puesto nuevamente boca arriba. La boca de Osvaldo se unió a la suya, pero de pronto, un grito de dolor se escapo de boca, Leon lo estaba penetrando, y aunque lo hacia lenta y cuidadosamente su miembro lastimaba a su amante. Se quedó quieto unos minutos mientras Yuri se acostumbraba a la sensación, y así poco a poco lo penetró totalmente. El vaivén de los cuerpos era suave, y mientras tanto los besos y las caricias no se hacían esperar, al igual que las dulces palabras de amor que por primera vez se confesaban los amantes. El roce de los cuerpos era cada vez más excitante, y el sudor que los cubría resbala por sus cuerpos desde su pecho hasta la entrepierna donde se juntaba con el del otro. Tiempo después cambiaron de posición, Leon quedo acostado boca arriba en la cama mientras que Yuri quedaba sobre el dándole la espalda, ahora era el rubio quien llevaba el ritmo. Leon se incorporó un poco y recargándose de la cama con una mano utilizó la otra para masturbar a su compañero, besando su cuello a momentos; Killian se aferraba a las sabanas, el pelimorado lo había cambiado nuevamente, tenía a Yuri en cuatro sobre la cama y le sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza mientras el ritmo de la penetración iba en aumento. A veces Leon usaba sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de su amante y besaba su espalda con ternura, la excitación de ambos crecía al tiempo que el ritmo del coito. Los gemidos de ambos invadían el cuarto.

Yuri no pudo más y eyaculo justo cuando Leon lo había comenzado a masturbar nuevamente, en ese instante Leon se detuvo, salió de Yuri y lamió sus dedos saboreando el liquido que había brotado del miembro de su pareja quien exhausto se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, pero para sorpresa de Osvaldo, Killian se incorporo y lo recostó en la cama y haciendo a un lado las revueltas sabanas comenzó a darle sexo oral. Yuri paseaba lentamente su lengua por el miembro de Leon, cuya excitación había aumentado súbitamente, sus dedos se paseaban por entre el sedoso y rubio cabello de amante; que afanosamente continuaba con su tarea. Sus manos subían y bajaban, al igual que su boca, por el sexo de Osvaldo que con sus ojos cerrados y respiración entrecortada en unos segundos sintió espasmos recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica activara todos su sentidos de golpe haciéndolo eyacular en un dos por tres en la boca de Yuri; sin embargo al rubio pareció no importarle, el saber lo había embelesado y limpio los residuos con su lengua dejando el miembro y el abdomen de Leon sin rastro alguno.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama nuevamente, se besaron con ternura.

– Te amo Leon – los ojos de Yuri se humedecieron y una lagrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla

– Y yo te amo a ti – pronunció Osvaldo al tiempo que atraía a Killian y besaba con ternura su frente

Segundos después cayeron rendidos en la cama en donde el sueño los atrapo en sus redes rápidamente. Y allí en donde hace unos momentos la pasión brotaba de las paredes, reinó una tranquilidad y una atmósfera de amor que jamás se había sentido ni siquiera en el escenario Kaleido.

Las ovaciones del publico se escuchaban desde afuera del escenario Kaleido, donde, en lo alto de la carpa, sosteniéndose cada uno de su respectivo trapecio, las dos estrellas del escenario: Leon Osvaldo y Sora Naegino están a punto de interpretar la técnica Angelical, con la cual se pretende unir el corazón del público y el elenco para así crear una sola alma. Ambos trapecistas se lanzan, la sincronización es estupenda, y Sora, con su traje blanco adornadas con dos esplendidas alas que asemejaban las de un Ángel, suelta su trapecio y se dirige hacia Leon que la sostiene de las manos y la impulsa a lo alto. Sora se yergue y lleva los brazos a su pecho, queda suspendida en lo alto unos segundos, como si en verdad tuviese alas… como si en verdad fuese un Ángel, tanto el publico como el elenco quedan impresionados y admirados de una técnica tan hermosa, y Sora se da cuenta que ha logrado lo que toda su vida había deseado: por fin el corazón del publico y el de sus compañeros se ha hecho uno. Después de unos minutos desciende y Leon logra sostenerla. Después de finalizar la técnica angelical ambos se quedan parados sobre el trapecio principal recibiendo las ovaciones del público que se ha parado de sus asientos.

Osvaldo sabe que casi toda las miradas y aplausos van dirigidos a Sora, pero no le importa porque no sólo logró cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana antes de morir, sino que ahora sabe que hay una mirada entre todas las demás, que está dirigida sólo a él. Y desde el Backstage la mirada de Yuri se cruza con la de Leon. El rubio le dedica una sonrisa y espera a que baje, desea abrazar a su "Dios de la muerte", y besar al demonio que logró crear un ángel.

FIN


End file.
